Crónicas en Fairy Zero
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon" Del Foro GJM" Los padres de Mavis siempre le contaron cuentos de hadas en donde todo tiene un final feliz y aunque ella se esfuerza por verlo así, las cosas no siempre salen como uno se lo espera. Situada en Fairy Tail Zero. Advertencias: Probablemente se clasifique como Alternative
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 ** _ **Cuento 1: "Pulgarcita"**_**

 **"** ** _...Y entonces el hada de brillantes alas sonrió, porque sabía que la amistad era eterna. La amistad nunca muere y por eso Pulgarcita estaría siempre a su lado, juntas, serían felices para siempre, compartirían aventuras, conocerían personas y jamás se separarían..."_**

 **Mavis terminó de leer aquel libro y esbozó una gran sonrisa, como la del hada del cuento.**

 **Sus padres solían contarle varias historias, eso la hacia muy feliz. Imaginaba que todo era como un cuento de hadas, que lo que paso con el pueblo y Blue Skull solo era parte de una maravillosa y divertida historia con final feliz y que eso solo era el clímax. Se supone que el sol sale después de a tormenta, ¿no es así?**

 **Ella era como el hada protagonista y en definitiva, Zera tenía que ocupar el lugar de Pulgarcita, por algo ambas fueron sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia, o eso pensaba al menos ella, ya que, era mucho menos doloroso ver las cosas como si fueran eso, un simple cuento de hadas, a la realidad, en donde hasta la vida en sí, era tan efímera.**

 **Suspiró y cerró el libro, acarició la portada y comenzó a soñar despierta, que maravilloso sería poder ver una hada de verdad, salir y conocer el mundo como el hada y Pulgarcita. Solo había un problema, ellas aún no conocían a los tres mosqueteros que en el cuento guiaban a ambas niñas hacia una tierra lejana. Mavis deseó que así fuera. Que pronto esos tres mosqueteros llegarán a salvarlas.**

—¿Otra vez leyendo ese aburrido libro?, ¿por qué no lo cambias de una vez? —la voz de Zera la sacó de su ensoñación y volvió a percibir el frío y el aroma a humedad de la biblioteca.

—Es que me gusta mucho. —contestó amablemente.

—Es para mocosos, deberías pensar en madurar Mavis.

—Sí lo hago no será divertido y si pierdo las esperanzas, los tres mosqueteros nunca vendrán por nosotros. —mostró su inocencia y Zera rodó los ojos.

—No es momento de pensar en algo así, hay un barco en la costa y tres sujetos extraños bajaron de ahí, deberíamos ocultarnos...

Hubo un corto silencio y luego los ojos de Mavis brillaron.

—¡Están aquí Zera! —anunció feliz— ¡vamos a verlos!

—¡Oye espera!, ¡Mavis! —pero fue tarde, Mavis ya había ido corriendo a recibir a los extraños forasteros.

—¡Apresúrate Zera! —rió.

Y cuando la otra niña comenzó a seguirla lo hizo aun más ampliamente, porque eso significaba que en definitiva, Zera era Pulgarcita, sino, no la hubiese seguido.

Zera era su amiga y esperaba que lo fuera por muchos años más.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Hecho: Cuentos.**_

 **Nota final: ¡Hola! Entregando al último momento como siempre, no se si pueda terminar el reto de Mata pasiones pero lo intentaré, nada es imposible, eso digo yo. Además prometí que no dejaría pasar ningún otro reto y lo pienso cumplir.**

 **Ahora, hablando seriamente sobre esto, me gusto mucho este mes de apreciación, amo a Mavis, aunque sea un zukulenta Loli. Así que cuando random me dio este hecho, la ardilla de mi cerebro comenzó a correr y ahora aquí estoy, ojala y les guste esta serie de drabbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **Cuento 2: El príncipe azul.**_

" _...Aquel apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos grandes, redondos, aceitunados y tan profundos como la noche vieron al hada. Había dolor en él, pero también una gota de esperanza. -Quiero estar a tú lado- tomó su mano y la besó. El príncipe azul había hecho su aparición.."_

Mavis había encontrado a sus tres mosqueteros, aunque aun no estaba segura de confiar plenamente en ellos o no. Le hubiese gustado que como en el cuento, fueran nobles, amables y considerados con ella y Zera. No se habían portado mal pero lo único que habían hecho hasta ahora era pelear entre ellos y no dejar de repetir que dejarían de ser aliados en cuanto tuvieran el tesoro de la isla Tenrou en sus manos. Eso Mavis ya lo sabía, pero bien o mal, había conseguido a sus tres mosqueteros.

Los personajes estaban casi completos, pero, ¿quién faltaba además del villano para que su pequeño mundo estuviera en paz? Un príncipe azul. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a aquel muchacho del lago bañándose melancolicamente. Lo observó unos segundos y desvió su mirada avergonzada.

Lo volvió a observar reposando, en un árbol ya muerto, con sus ropas al fin puestas, no podía afirmarlo, pero estaba casi segura de que aquel árbol en el que estaba, hace no mucho: florecía al igual que el pasto a su alrededor. Y, una vez que aquel joven le contó su pena y desgracia, no pudo más que tener compasión.

Se suponía que el príncipe azul era el que salvaba a la doncella, pero aun así, no le importó mucho romper un poquito el orden del cuento y salvarlo, porque todos merecían ser felices. Por eso creo las ilusiones y cuando él sonrió al sentir la calidez de los falsos animales, ella también lo hizo. Eso era algo bueno. Por lo tanto aquello significaba que aunque no fuera el príncipe azul, debería de ser alguien amable, sus ojos lo decían y además, sin importar que matara a todo lo que apreciara, también podía traerle felicidad.

Justo como la que sintió cuando compartieron aquel momento.

Aunque claro, fue efímero, pues después de enseñarles magia a los tres mosqueteros, a Pulgarcita y a ella ese joven de ojos amables y tristes desapareció.

Mavis nunca supo si realmente Zeref era su príncipe azul, empero no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que si realmente lo era, se volverían a encontrar y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Y aunque en ese momento fue de forma involuntaria, también deseó que así fuera.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Rated: Disque T**_

 **Nota final: Intente hacerlo T pero me bloqueé finalmente. Quise hacerlo un poco enredado para que no cualquiera pudiera entenderlo y así subir el género pero aun así creo que no subió nada. En fin, lo intenté.**

 **Amo el Zeref x Mavis y por eso lo metí a la fuerza. Era un capricho mío, así que espero que no les moleste.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **Cuento 3: Los tres mosqueteros.**_

" _...Uno para todos y todos para uno..."_

Esa era la frase celebre de los tres mosqueteros, una que Mavis interpretaba como unión y lealtad ante todas las cosas. En el cuento que había leído, estos memorables personajes aparecían para guiar al hada y al Pulgarcita hacia sus aventuras.

Y aunque a veces había diferencias entre ellos sabia que podía confiar en esos tres, hablaba de Yuri, Warrod y Precht. Eran buenas personas, podía verlo, como cuando la salvaron en la ciudad perdida bajo el mar, cuando pescaron en el río antes de encontrar a Zeref y las demás cosas que habían sucedido hasta ahora.

Warrod era firme a pesar de ser serio, le gustaba pensar las cosas meticulosamente y era un poco estricto, pero era amable. Definitivamente era uno de los tres mosqueteros.

Yuri era excéntrico, ambicioso y le gustaba ganar. Le causaba una gran satisfacción saber que derrotó a una niña de trece años teniendo él ya los veintitantos, pero se divirtió con él en aquel juego que hicieron en la biblioteca y aunque no lo diga abiertamente se notaba que se preocupaba por los demás y que no hablaba en serio cuando decía que se quedaría con el tesoro. Por eso Yuri también merecía entrar en la misma categoría que Warrod.

No podía decir mucho de Precht, su rostro casi siempre era inexpresivo y hablaba muy poco, pero era buena persona, sabía mantener la calma ante toda situación. Era sereno. Con él, ya se habían juntado los tres mosqueteros.

No había duda, aunque al principio no lo sabía con certeza, por eso los había analizado, pero una vez sabiendo que eran ellos no dudaría ni un segundo. Yuri se había convertido en ese horrible monstruo por su ambición, pero ella lo traería de vuelta sin duda y reirían de nuevo, pero tenía que pensar las cosas tranquilamente como Warrod, pero por sobretodo, tenía que mantenerse serena como Precht.

Serenidad, eso es todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, tenía que ser valiente. Para salvar a sus tres mosqueteros, tal como ellos la habían salvado de la isla, que aunque amaba Tenroujima, había quedado atrapada en la cotidianidad. Los salvaría a todos y sobre todo traería a Yuri de regreso.

Ya no dejaría a sus tres mosqueteros sin importar los sacrificios. Después de todo, ella era el hada de alas doradas, la protagonista, era su deber.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Emoción: Serenidad.**_

 **Nota final: Cambié el orden de los drabbles para que no me arruinaran la historia, espero que no importé, me gustó tanto este reto que siento feo terminarlo con un final triste, pero bueno, random lo quiso así. Nos vemos más adelante.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ****"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:**** ** **Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Mavis Vermillon"**** ** **del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"****

 _ **Cuento 4: El hada de alas doradas.**_

" _...La amistad es magia, magia que nace del corazón..."_

No podía ser cierto, sabía perfectamente que le faltaba un villano para que su pequeño y frágil mundo que había intentado proteger estuviera completo, pero jamás creyó enfrentarse a un enemigo tan terrible como ese, su nombre era: Verdad.

Yuri mentía, podía asegurarlo, todos podían ver a Zera, ¿verdad? Porque Zera estaba viva, tenía que estarlo,¡ella era Pulgarcita! En el cuento de hadas Pulgarcita no muere. Si Zera moría, caería de lleno en la realidad y la realidad es cruel.

Tenía razón, Zera no podía morir, porque ya estaba muerta.

Así de crudo, así de simple.

Mavis se preguntó porque, si todo iba tan bien, faltaba poco para su final feliz, ¿por qué pasaba esto?

Se aferró a las ropas de su amiga y lloró.

—¡No quiero que me dejes sola Zera! —gimió a lágrimas.

—No estés triste Mavis, todo tiene un fin. —Zera intentó consolarla, pero aunque solo fuera una creación de Mavis, podía sentir como ella mojaba sus ropas.

—¡No! Zera...

—Aun somos amigas, ¿no es así? —le abrazó.

—Sí...

—Entonces yo siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón...

Y finalmente, desapareció.

La amistad era eterna, pero la vida no. Esa lección se aprende cruelmente cuando nos arrebatan a un ser preciado y por eso el hada de... Es decir, solo Mavis, tuvo que aprenderlo.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 _ **Genero: Tragedia...**_

 **Nota final: ¿En serio random? No quería que esto acabara aquí, quería mostrar hasta donde construyen Fairy Tail pero random me dio angustia y luego tragedia, como se ve que quería que los lectores sufrieran, en fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**


End file.
